


【带卡】一见钟情

by tanyansheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng
Summary: 年龄操作总裁×大学生
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作  
> 总裁×大学生

01.  
  
月之眼的总裁宇智波带土恋爱了。  
  
02.  
  
那是一个周五。  
临近下班，窗外豆大的雨珠依旧没有停下的意思，办公楼里出奇的闷热，宇智波带土从座椅上起来，走到落地窗前眺望远方，大雨斜打在玻璃上发出微弱的声音，水流顺着平面滑下，将城市笼罩在一片模糊中。  
下班好了。  
宇智波带土大手一挥说走就走，抄起座椅靠背上挂着的西装外套挽在手臂上，踩着皮鞋走向办公室门口，玻璃门一开一合，皮鞋发出蹬蹬的声音，一路沿着走廊直到带土的身影消失在尽头。  
带土按下电梯下行键，掏出手机百无聊赖的划拉几笔。  
电梯叮的一声，宇智波带土将视线从手机屏幕上移开。  
电梯门缓缓打开，从里面走出来一名穿着工作服的快递员，快递员双手抱着两个箱子，外面雨势过大，快递员双手抱箱无法撑伞，只能冒着雨一路从小车跑到大楼，箱子表面被雨水浸湿。快递员一头的银发被雨水打湿，发丝柔顺的贴服在鬓角，他的皮肤白的发亮，水珠落在脸颊，映照着肤色白里透红，他长着英俊的一张脸，最妙的是嘴角的那颗痣。  
“请问，这里是月之眼公司吗？”  
宇智波带土愣愣的点头。  
快递员的声音低沉而又温柔，双唇一开一合，嘴角的痣也上下起伏，让带土无法移开视线。  
快递员被盯得不自在，迅速抱着手上的箱子走到前台，前台的姑娘大致询问几句，便让人简单登记放行了。  
宇智波带土的视线一直跟着那个人纤细的身影，直到那抹银色从前台绕进去，消失在自家公司巨大的logo墙之后。  
视线无法追及，宇智波带土回过神来才想起要下楼，转头再看时电梯已经下到了一楼，他又在电梯口等了几分钟，才等到下一趟电梯。  
  
03.  
  
从那个周五之后，宇智波带土有空没空就会去公司快递存放处溜达，即便是希望渺茫，带土也期盼着能够再次遇见那天的那个快递员。搞得快递存放处的管理人天天提心吊胆。  
带土每天最少去快递存放处三次的日子持续了一周。  
在身为总裁助理的小南顶不住要去询问带土的时候，带土反常的主动将小南找了过去。  
“有什么办法能帮我找个人？”  
月之眼的总裁开门见山甩给自家助理一个问题。  
小南捏了捏以为老板有什么公事专门带进来的笔记本，想到老板每天都去快递存放处，脑子里闪过一个怪异的念头。  
“老大，你是要找快递员？”  
带土想小南不愧是自己的助理，忙不迭的点头。  
“你用手机下单，不出半小时快递员就会找上门来。”小南用看智障的眼神扫了眼带土，拿出手机滑开解锁，点着手机中的某个APP说道。  
带土一愣，条件反射说：“周二那天你不在，我试过了不是他。”  
小南：？？？  
总裁助理这才反应过来自家老板是找某个特定的人，而不是找广义的快递员。  
小南一时无语，决心不去掺和这事，趁着有人敲响办公室的门，迅速溜了出去。  
  
04.  
  
午饭时候，被带土的行为折磨的以为天要下红雨的小南经过前台，恰巧听到了前台两个小姑娘的聊天。  
“还记得吗？你请假那天。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那天本来我在前台玩手机，老板突然过来给我吓一跳，我以为要被训了，结果老板恍恍惚惚的也没瞅见我，就去电梯口等电梯了。我刚松了口气没过一会又来了个长得超帅的小哥送快递，我当时没反应过来，小哥登记的时候只写了快递公司其他什么也没有，早知道问他要联系方式了！！悔死我了！”  
“什么什么？我居然错过了……”  
小南听完姑娘们的八卦，顿时知道老板是想要找那个快递小哥。  
下午，小南专门去监控室调取了前台的监控。看着监控录像里模糊但依旧较高的颜值，她不得不说那位小哥长得确实好看。  
半个小时后，小南拿着打印出来的，快递小哥模糊的照片找上了宇智波带土。  
带土盯着桌上的照片，向小南承认。  
他宇智波带土，一见钟情了。  
  
05.  
  
宇智波带土的一见钟情持续了一个月，依旧毫无进展。  
那位银发的快递小哥仿佛人间蒸发，带土甚至找上了当天送快递的公司去打听，却在快递公司人事部得到了，公司并没有这位员工的消息。  
  
06.  
  
宇智波带土一见钟情的第二个月。  
这天又是一个周五，与两个月前不同的是，今天阳光明媚温度适中。  
宇智波带土受家里亲戚所托，去木叶大学接小侄子宇智波佐助回老宅。  
因为是回自家老宅，总裁先生没有带司机，而是自己开车前往。此时此刻，宇智波带土将车子停在木叶大学门口，摇下车窗点燃一根香烟，百无聊赖的等着侄子宇智波佐助出来。  
“啧，臭小鬼真慢啊。”  
一根香烟已经结束，扔人不见佐助出来，带土将烟头碾灭在车上特地放着的烟灰缸里，推开车门迈出一双穿着西装整洁笔直的大长腿，引来周围学生的侧目。  
带土靠在车门上又等了五分钟，才见佐助姗姗来迟。  
宇智波佐助旁边跟着个金发蓝眼的小子，两个人并排走过来，带土啧了一声，站直了身子准备臭骂，但还未出口的话被卡在了喉咙里。  
金发的家伙估计是说了不中听的话，佐助直接上手抵着对方的侧脸把人往旁边推。透过两人，带土扫到了熟悉的银发。  
总裁先生心里一惊想着莫不是春天又来了？匆忙往旁边靠了靠伸长脖子去看，全然没有一点总裁的形象。  
那人穿着件蓝白相间的衬衫，手上拿着几本书，从学校左侧的小道缓缓走向大门口。  
看到熟悉的面孔和熟悉的小痣，宇智波总裁激动地几乎热泪盈眶。  
宇智波佐助已经和同学漩涡鸣人走到总裁先生的豪车旁边，见到带土伸着脖子，两人顺着带土的目光看去，看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
“哎？那不是隔壁班的卡卡西吗？”金毛的漩涡鸣人扯着嗓子。  
带土的注意力立刻被吸引过来，“你认识他？”  
“他是学校的风云人物。”佐助说话间漩涡鸣人插嘴道：“是比佐助还天才的存在呢！”佐助瞪着朋友用手肘去顶他，随后继续道：“他是旗木卡卡西，我们隔壁班的，据说小时候跳级上来的，但是不知道出于什么原因进入大学后就停止了。”  
“他还是学生？”带土敏锐的捕捉到了这点。  
佐助道：“当然啊。”  
“那那天还去我们公司送快递……”带土呢喃，脑海里已经脑补出一个半工半学的天才少年的形象。  
“什么？”  
“佐助。”带土盯着佐助，用讨好的表情和音调说道：“帮我个忙呗。”  
“不帮。”佐助斩钉截铁的拒绝，他的这个小叔叔从小到大就没求过自己，这会不得是天上下红雨，没啥好事。  
“佐助……”  
“说了不就是不！”  
佐助迅速和鸣人道别，然后窜上了豪车。  
鸣人也悻悻的和带土道别。  
宇智波带土咽了下口水，侄子靠不上只能自己去了。  
带土穿着西装走进了木业大学，在校门口于众多学生好气的眼神注视中拦住了旗木卡卡西。  
“？”  
卡卡西疑惑地看向突然冲出来的男人，他一眼便认出了这是两个月前他去帮朋友送快递在月之眼公司遇到的那个男人。  
“请问有什么事吗？”卡卡西开口。  
带土拿出自己的手机，道：“可以给我你的联系方式吗？”  
卡卡西一愣，带土的声音稍微有些大，惹得周围更多的学生看了过来，用探究和打量的目光看着两人。  
见卡卡西没有动静，带土又补了句：“那天在公司碰见了，之后有些东西想寄出去……”  
宇智波带土支支吾吾了半天，卡卡西大概理解了他的意思，对方以为自己是个快递员，并且希望后续能够合作继续邮寄东西。  
卡卡西晃了晃手上的书本，“如你所见，我还是个学生。上次去送快递只是因为朋友请假帮忙冲个全勤。”  
两人迎来了长久的沉默，久到带土要打消念头，卡卡西突然呼出口气，从裤兜里拿出手机来。  
带土愣愣的看向银发的男孩，男孩努努嘴道：“怎么了，又不想要了？”  
“不是！”  
宇智波带土迅速划开手机的指纹解锁，和卡卡西互相交换了联系方式。  
“宇智波带土，我的名字。”临走前，带土盯着卡卡西的眼睛，郑重其事的留下了自己的名字。  
月之眼公司总裁的大名他还是略有耳闻，卡卡西点点头报上自己的名字：“旗木卡卡西。”  
两人互换姓名便打招呼分离，带土一直目送卡卡西出了校门右转，耀眼的银发消失在视线中，才愉快的朝豪车走去。  
“白痴。”  
佐助扫了眼带土幽幽吐出两个字。  
对方像只骚包的孔雀，身后的尾巴哗啦啦的抖动着，恨不能让所有人都知道他拿到了一见钟情对象的联系方式。  
  
07.  
  
手机被放在桌子的正中央，总裁先生坐在办公室里，一双眼睛盯着手机屏幕生怕错过任何一个消息。  
叮咚一声，手机屏幕亮了起来，但消息并不是来自自己期待的那个人，而是合作伙伴工作上的信息，带土草草回了几个字，接着等那位银发男生的消息。  
半个小时前，带土给旗木卡卡西发送了短信，邀请对方这周末吃顿饭，但不知道对方是上课没看到还是并不想回复，短短半个小时时间总裁先生被折磨的在办公室里溜达了四五圈，抓心挠肺的等一个回复。  
办公室外，月之眼的员工们透过总裁室的百叶窗看见带土焦躁的样子，交头接耳的开始八卦。  
几分钟后，总裁室内的手机再次响起，并发出了同先前不一样的声音——带土给卡卡西设置了特别关注。听到那个只在设置时候听了一次的铃声，带土露出微笑激动的摸起手机，坐在椅子上看了起来。  
屏幕上只有两个字，好啊。  
宇智波带土盯着这两个字，平淡的两个字牵动着他的整个心，得到肯定回复得人觉得自己瞬间上漂到云层中央，他单脚在桌脚一蹬，转椅被推向落地窗的方向，整个人随着转椅愣是转了几个圈才停了下来。  
  
08.  
  
“老板怎么了？”  
“我瞧着这症状怕是恋爱了。”  
“屁啊，老板是高中女生吗？喜欢的男生回消息了就发出尖叫。”  
“不，女子高中生都是小问题，他现在扭成那样有点趋近于第二人格了。”  
“那不就是精分？”  
“月之眼吃枣药丸……”  
  
09.  
  
月之眼完没完不知道，只知道宇智波带土喊了一声，才后知后觉的想起预定饭店的位子。他一顿操作之后，又将饭店的地址发给卡卡西。  
月之眼的总裁三十年的人生中，初次体验恋爱的感觉。尽管还没有正式和一见钟情的对象发展为情侣关系，但总裁先生势在必得。

10.

周六晚上，宇智波宅。  
宇智波带土在衣柜里翻了半天也没能决定明天和卡卡西见面穿哪件衣服，于是他将有意的几件衣服摊开在床上，拨通了好友野原琳的视频电话。  
视频电话响了将近一分钟，野原琳才接通，琳正敷着面膜，黑色的面膜覆盖整张脸，只露出眼鼻口的位置，琳用僵硬的语气问：“什么事啊？这么晚了还给我打电话。”  
“江湖救急！琳！”带土一看见琳，立刻哭丧着求救。  
“怎么回事？”  
野原琳一见他这样，以为公司业务上遇到了什么困难，立刻由躺着变成坐起，等着男人继续。  
带土单手拿着手机，让前置摄像头将床上的衣服拍摄进去，视频那头的好友发出意义不明的感叹，“你给我看这些干什么？不是公司出事了？”  
“当然不是了！”视频镜头天翻地覆，再看到的就是带土的脸，男人瞪大了眼睛用震惊的表情透过电子设备看向好友，“是什么让你觉得我公司要倒闭了？我只是想让你帮我挑挑明天穿的衣服。”  
视频那头传来长久的沉默。  
野原琳组织语言之后才重新开口：“我觉得你穿什么衣服应该你自己觉得。”说着就要挂断视频。  
“别！别别别！姐啊——”  
宇智波带土一顿求饶，才终于挡住了琳挂断电话的手。  
视频那头野原琳语气强硬，黑色面膜更是让她像个女包公一般铁面无私，“老实交代，不然我一个字都不会帮你。”  
带土在床上坐下，床垫凹陷下去一部分，他一五一十的将自己找到一见钟情对象，取得对方联系方式，并成功邀请人家周末吃个饭的事情告诉野原琳。  
野原琳对带土有个一见钟情对象是知晓的，她曾经被带土拿着那张小南打印出来的高糊照片炫耀过，一想起当时带土小得意的样子，琳就恨得牙痒痒，但不论如何对方都是自己多年的好友，如今铁树开花有了个喜欢的人，她自然是要做助攻的。  
“跟我介绍介绍呗？你的一见钟情对象。”  
“嗯……”带土开始在脑海回忆卡卡西，“他有一头漂亮的银发……”  
“打住！我可没让你介绍外貌，我见过，虽然是高糊的。”  
“好吧。听佐助说他是个天才，一路跳级到大学的。”  
“你上次见他时候他穿着怎么样？”  
带土回忆一番，答道：“穿了件休闲的衬衫。”  
“明天约会的场地呢？”  
“约……约会？”带土重复一边，耳尖有些发红。“定在了家里的餐厅，为了防止他不适应，我取消了往日的习惯。”  
带土说的是宇智波家族产业之一的破晓连锁饭店，由于宇智波一族大多数颇为不合群，经理已经养成了但凡宇智波的人去就会默认包场的习惯。  
“带土，舍弃掉你的西装吧。”琳提出第一个意见，“对方还是个大学生，尽量休闲一下吧。吃完饭还有计划吗？比方说看个电影什么的？”  
带土摇摇头，“我刚从他的后援会知道，周末那天刚好是他生日，我顺便安排了一份礼物。”  
“后援会？”琳惊讶道。  
“他是学校的风云人物，既是尖子生又是帅哥，喜欢他的女学生挺多的。”  
“那你情敌可真不少。”琳从自家沙发里起来，“明天好好表现啊，宇智波先生。我得去洗掉面膜了，没有更多的建议给你，加油哦，带土。”  
野原琳右手做出个加油的动作，朝视频里的带土挥挥手，掐掉了视频电话。

11.

周末当日，带土听从琳的建议，穿了件休闲的衬衫，把日常穿着的皮靴换成了运动鞋，起了个大早给自己收拾的人模人样才出发，依旧是开着上次去接佐助的那辆车，带土特地早点到达破晓。  
时间定在上午十点半，带土九点二十左右就到了地方，饭店经理接手了这位名义上的老板的安排，眼见着老板在座位上一直等到了十点钟。  
卡卡西推开饭店大门的时候，看到的是个截然不同的带土，对方一改前两次见面时隆重的穿着，休闲服一下子降低了两人的距离感。  
“这里。”带土朝卡卡西挥挥手。  
卡卡西一路径直走过去，在带土对面坐下。  
“还没有点餐吗？带土。”  
银发的男生亲密的叫着自己的名字，让带土将即将开口的旗木二字憋在嘴里，“只点了份秋刀鱼，剩下的等你点，毕竟我也不太清楚卡卡西喜欢吃什么。”带土将桌上的菜单翻转过去推到卡卡西面前。  
卡卡西扫了眼带土的脸，才开始浏览菜单。  
不知道自己喜欢什么还特地点了秋刀鱼，谁会信这种话啊。  
卡卡西随意点了几道菜，从菜单中抬起头，问：“饭后甜点你要吗？”  
带土立刻眼睛发亮，“我是个不折不扣的甜党。”  
“我可不太喜欢甜食。”虽然这么说着，但卡卡西依旧点了几份甜品。  
服务生退下后，两人一度陷入了尴尬，谁也没有说话，带土急于打破这种尴尬，内心翻来覆去的寻找该如何引出新的话题，他频繁的解锁手机又让屏幕自动变暗，如此反复三四次后，终于开口。  
他问：“你和佐助认识吗？宇智波佐助。”像是怕卡卡西不知道佐助是谁，他特地说了全名。  
卡卡西捧着杯热饮，看向带土，“认识。”  
回答完问题后，两人又恢复了沉默，就在带土内心要碰死在豆腐上时，卡卡西大发慈悲的主动开口了。  
“不止是认识。我曾经做过一段他的老师，在还读国中的时候，有节课上老师特地拜托我帮忙教三个学生，其中一个是佐助，另外两个一个是漩涡鸣人一个是春野樱。”卡卡西咬着吸管喝了口热饮，“第二年我跳级到了鼬的年级，宇智波鼬你知道的吧。我是他当时课外实践的队长。”  
带土愣愣地听卡卡西讲完，不敢相信这个人居然和他们家意外的有缘，但转念一想他们宇智波家本就不是什么一般家庭，对方能和宇智波一族的小辈有过这么多的交集怎么也不该是个默默无闻的姓氏。  
卡卡西看穿了他的疑惑，主动回答：“我母亲难产父亲早亡，我是被千手纲手收养的。”  
听到千手这个姓氏，带土可算了解到这个人为什么能和自家那几个小辈念一个学校。  
服务生恰好这时候将饭菜一一上齐，两人一边吃东西一边就着刚打开的话匣子聊得不亦乐乎，初次的约会（带土这么认为的）除了刚开始的尴尬，后面也算氛围正好，饭后服务生上甜品的间隙，带土从一直放在旁边的公文包里掏出几本精装书籍来，他将书籍放到卡卡西面前。  
卡卡西震惊的看着书籍上的几个字，这是他颇为喜欢的课外读物，算是十八禁读物，身边的朋友虽然对于他有事没事拿出来看见怪不怪，但他没想到带土居然会特地买回来。  
“精装版亲热天堂，有作者亲笔签名的。”带土翻开首页让卡卡西看到作者龙飞凤舞的签名。“不知道送你什么好，只打听到了你经常看这本课外读物。”  
恰好，服务生将一份三寸抹茶蛋糕送上来，最上面点缀着几颗鲜红的草莓。  
“生日快乐，卡卡西。”带土将叉子放到卡卡西面前，“随意选的，没想到刚刚好，抹茶蛋糕不会特别甜，即便是不喜欢甜食，生日当天吃一口应该也可以吧。”  
卡卡西在带土的注视下挖下一点送入口中，抹茶清香的味道和奶油的甜味在口中化开。  
带土带着笑意一口接一口的吃着蛋糕，将自己先前说的忠实甜党人设贯彻到底，卡卡西吃了几口就停了下来，他一直注视着带土，在蛋糕和后续上的几份甜点中，卡卡西开口：“你看过亲热天堂吗？”  
“啊？没看过，如果不是你我都不知道这本书。”带土如实回答。  
卡卡西打趣：“那你肯定不知道里面男女主是一见钟情之后在一起的。”  
带土一时间不知道卡卡西什么意思，看着这位宇智波的总裁一脸呆滞的表情，卡卡西没由来的小声笑了出来。  
不太懂年轻人生活的月之眼总裁先生，在饭后提出看电影看展览甚至是去书店看书等等建议，都被卡卡西否决了，于是两个人开车去兜风，在傍晚前几乎绕着整座城市转一圈，傍晚时候带土将卡卡西送回了千手纲手的住宅，并在门口巧遇纲手本人。  
纲手带着酒气，看见带土当即就问：“你小子再追我家卡卡西？”  
带土还来不及回答，就被卡卡西用纲手喝醉了脑子不太清醒打发走了。

12.

初次约会之后一星期，带土和卡卡西都保持着天天联络，带土本人更是一改往日被臭骂几次才答应去学校接佐助的行为，天天屁颠屁颠的跑去木叶大学门口等人。  
佐助表示他就是带土来校门口见卡卡西的理由，一个工具人。  
一周后，脑回路和反射弧都长的不像话的带土终于反应过来了，当初卡卡西在饭店说的那句话的意思。  
屁的，他专门百忙之中抽空拜读了那本被卡卡西爱得不得了的亲热天堂，那里面哪里有说男女主是一见钟情后在一起的？男女主明明就是青梅竹马日久生情。怪不得卡卡西当时笑他。  
于是当天下午，带土虽然去了木叶大学，但并没有接佐助，他甩了几张钞票让佐助自己打车回家，自己则接到了卡卡西。  
在车上，带土说自己知道了卡卡西拐弯抹角的告白。  
卡卡西笑着从包里掏出一本精装版亲热天堂，左手撑着座位身体靠近主驾驶上的带土，将一个吻落在对方的唇上，右手拿着书籍挡住两人，防止车外面的学生能从车前玻璃看到两人的动作。

13.

卡卡西和带土在一起了。  
带土带着卡卡西回宇智波老宅时，家里大大小小的人多数都认识卡卡西。  
家里人对卡卡西的热情比对自己更甚，如果不是他姓宇智波，他都要以为这不是他把媳妇介绍给家里人，而是他去见岳父岳母了。

14.

别看卡卡西像个老司机似的看着十八禁读物，但在床上每次都害羞的不得了。

15.

全宇智波家，只有佐助最烦带土，因为别人都见不到这对高调秀恩爱的情侣，只有佐助，每天都要在校门口在带土的豪车上，目睹这两个人秀恩爱。  
佐助：“带土，你以后别来接我了，我和鸣人一起打车，实在不行我打车，哪怕挤公交也行。”  
带土：“为什么啊？宇智波家大业大还不需要你去挤公交。”  
佐助：“我眼睛疼。”

END.


End file.
